


Red Ink

by femmefatales (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: J2, M/M, librarian/avid reader AU, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a librarian with an excessive knowledge of books. Jared is a man who does nothing but read at the library in his free time. AU. Not complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ink

Jensen Ackles had been a librarian at the Dallas City Library for almost two years now. His excessive knowledge of books proved to be almost scary to some people, so naturally he’d never felt so at home with a job before. Sure, he'd gone to college and earned an English degree for practically no reason, but nothing made him happier than the look on a customer’s face after he helped them find the book they needed or after recommending the perfect book to suit someone’s tastes.  
Some days were slow, and others were slower. Not many people came to the library these days. It made Jensen a little sad, but as long as some people continued to show up, he'd still be needed. And that was all that mattered.  
Jensen's favorite part of his job, as previously stated, was helping people find books. He never spoke unless spoken to, however, because the library was supposed to be a quiet place. This proved to be difficult, though, when a ridiculously handsome man a few years younger than Jensen began showing up every single day, nose in a book, for hours on end.  
For starters, this guy was beyond hot and exactly Jensen's type, with shaggy brown hair, cat-like hazel eyes, and a tall, muscular frame. But that wasn't the only thing that intrigued Jensen, who would watch him out of the corner of his eye sometimes. The expressions on his face as he read were of pure concentration and immersion. This man completely engulfed himself in the books he chose, much like Jensen, and it made Jensen feel drawn to him immediately. 

Jensen peered over his glasses. Today, the man was reading Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. A good read, a little slow at times, but it could make a man question his existence. Jensen raised his eyebrows as the man turned yet another page— he sure read quickly. The ability to read at high speeds is an indicator of a high IQ, Jensen thought to himself. He smiled and made a silent wish for the man to come ask him something soon. Not likely, however, being as the man had showed up every single day for the past two weeks without so much as a nod in Jensen's direction.

~~~

A few days later, however, Jensen’s wish was granted. 

He was sorting through a collection of Harry Potter books when the man approached his desk. Jensen was startled for a moment and then smiled up at him. 

"Hello, sir, what can I do for you?"

Jensen was surprised to see that the man’s cheeks were slightly pink. He shifted nervously before opening his mouth to speak. 

"Hi. I’m, um. I-I was wondering if you could recommend anything by Kurt Vonnegut?" 

Jensen chucked. “Should’ve known you’d be a fan of Vonnegut.”

The man looked startled. “What? What do you mean?”

"I’ve just noticed that you have good taste, that’s all."

The man’s eyes lit up and his smile was like a punch to Jensen’s gut. Jesus. 

"You’ve noticed me?" He asked, reminding Jensen of an excited child at Christmas. Jensen chuckled. 

"It was a little hard not to. Have you read Cat’s Cradle?” Jensen asked, pushing the Harry Potter books aside and standing up to go help the man find what he needed. 

"Yes. And Slaughter House Five, and The Sirens of Titan.” 

Jensen smiled again, marveling at the excitement in the man’s voice. 

"What’s your name?" He asked before he could stop himself. Normally, Jensen would refrain from asking customers personal questions, but he couldn’t help himself. 

"Jared. You?" 

"Jensen. Now, if you’ll follow me, I can take you to the Vonnegut section." 

~~~

About twenty Vonnegut books and half an hour later, Jared had chosen Player Piano with the help of Jensen’s positive feedback. The two men walked back to the desk and Jensen scanned the book, put a receipt inside, and handed it back to Jared. Jensen’s smile and farewell had Jared’s heart doing flip-flops in his chest.

Jared was halfway to his car when he noticed the phone number scrawled on his receipt in red ink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first chapter of what will probably be a 10-20k fic. If you'd like me to continue it, please let me know in the comments, and I will! <3 The name's Kaitlyn, by the way. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
